Some previously implemented beverage containers, such as beverage container assembly 10 shown in FIG. 1, include a container main body 11, an inner wall 12 and an outer wall 14 that may be separated by an insulating section 15 that helps to insulate against temperature change of the beverage container's contents. The beverage container assembly 10 may include a stopper 16 that may be removably attached to the container main body 11 to cover or seal a beverage aperture 18 through which liquid may flow. When the stopper 16 is positioned within the beverage aperture 18, a seam 17 is formed between the beverage container main body 11 and the stopper that is exposed to the external environment near the top of the beverage container main body where the inner wall 12 and the outer wall 14 meet. Heat from the beverage container contents may be conducted through the inner wall 12 along the path P and radiate outward at the seam 17 as heat radiation R1. Heat may be further conducted downwardly along the outer wall 14 and radiate outward as heat radiation R2 along the length of the outer wall. A representation of a thermal image of thermal radiation from a beverage container (such as described with respect to beverage container 10) is shown in FIG. 2, which identifies several thermal readings. The largest area of heat radiation is from the area labelled as Section 1, which is around the seam 17. Section 2 and Section 3 radiate less heat than Section 1. This thermal transfer between the beverage container contents and the outside environment occurs regardless of the thermal insulating capability of the stopper 16 covering the beverage aperture 18 of the beverage container 10.